YouTuber
by loristicam
Summary: Magnus era un joven de 17 años que creía estar enamorado de Alec Lightwood, un youtuber de 23 años demasiado famoso como para que algún día ambos pudieran conocerse. Pero se conocieron, y las cosas no resultaron como Magnus las esperaba. (AU)


**Esto fue hecho en honor al cumpleaños de la sobrina de la mujer en tanga, aunque sé que probablemente nunca lo leerá. Feliz cumpleaños :) de todos modos.**

 **Personajes de Cassandra Clare. Historia mía.**

* * *

Magnus estaba acostado sobre su cama, con su computador portátil frente a él, leyendo una vez más aquello en lo que había invertido el tiempo de un mes de sus vacaciones. Se trataba de un documento con cinco selfies de él mientras sostenía un libro, de los cuales cada uno le pertenecía a una persona diferente en distintos puntos de su ciudad. Agregado a eso, bajo cada fotografía había una reseña sobre el libro, y cinco párrafos más en donde estaba escrito un resumen de cómo hubiera desarrollado la misma historia si ésta hubiera sido escrita por él.

Había sido un trabajo largo y quizás tedioso (algunas personas se negaron a prestarle su libro para que lo leyera, y en esos casos tuvo que anotar el título e ir a comprarlo) pero todo había valido la pena, porque podría ser la oportunidad perfecta para finalmente conocer a aquel que consideraba el amor de su vida: Alec Lightwood, un booktuber con más de 900.000 seguidores en su canal, que vivía al otro lado del país, y quién, debía añadir, jamás se había dignado a responderle en Twitter a pesar de haberle escrito "Te amo" más de doscientas veces.

Magnus sabía que muy probablemente su futuro esposo no sabía de su existencia. Él siempre había tratado de hacerse notar, pero era Alec quien se empeñaba en posponer el amor que debía pasar entre ellos. Así que el moreno no se rindió, y saltó de la felicidad cuando su booktuber favorito de ojos azules abrió un concurso para celebrar su enorme cantidad de seguidores. Todos aquellos que quisieran conocerlo y estar en uno de sus videos, debían llenar el mismo documento. Y tenían plazo de hacerlo hasta que se completaran un millón de suscripciones.

Desde entonces Magnus se había esforzado incluso más de lo que lo hacía cuando se trataba de hacer sus deberes académicos, y todas las mañanas lo primero que hacía al despertar era revisar el número de suscripciones, temiendo que el concurso se hubiera cerrado mientras dormía. Afortunadamente había tenido un mes completo para hacer de su documento una obra de arte, y aún faltaba que cien personas se suscribieran al canal de Alec.

Cuando terminó de leerlo todo por quinta vez, se convenció de que solo sería más perfecto si adjuntara otra foto de él después de la quinta fan ficción, y como quería que fuera perfecto, sonrió mientras tomaba su celular, una hoja, un lápiz, y salía de la habitación.

—Magnus— llamó su madre desde la cocina, justo cuando él pasaba corriendo junto a ésta— ¿Ya le mandaste lo que el ibas a mandar a mi futuro yerno? —Magnus se detuvo abruptamente apenas detectó el sarcasmo en la voz de su madre, y regresó sobre sus pasos.

— ¡No te burles!

—No me burlo— replicó ella, aunque contrario a sus palabras había una sonrisa en su rostro. A Magnus eso le pasaba con todo el mundo, y ansiaba el día en el que estuviera frente al altar con Alec. Ese día, antes de decir "si acepto" se giraría hacia la multitud y gritaría "¡¿No qué no?!". En especial a Ragnor y a su madre, quienes eran los que se burlaban de él. Creía que el resto de sus amistades lo consideraban adorable, y aunque no era muy consolador, era preferible.

—Antes de enviarlo, debo hacer algo.

—Está bien, pero no llegues tarde.

—No, solo iré al jardín de atrás— y con eso se dirigió a la puerta blanca de la entrada de su casa. Una vez afuera, caminó hacia el lado derecho y abrió la cerca que lo llevaba a la pequeña zona verde con flores de muchos colores, gnomos, una fuente, y un enorme árbol. Hasta ese momento Magnus no había entendido por qué su madre le dedicaba tanto tiempo a la jardinería, pero ahora sabía la razón: Estaba creando el mejor lugar para tomar selfies de toda la casa.

Se sentó un momento en el suelo mientras escribía un mensaje en la hoja.

 **"Si no me eliges, no seré amable en nuestra noche de bodas"**

Pero una vez lo escribió, se dio cuenta que sonaba como un acosador. Le dio la vuelta a la hoja y probó otra vez.

 **"Espero que me elijas"**

Satisfecho con su claro mensaje, se arrodilló y tomó su fotografía mientras usaba su rostro para expresar lo mucho que deseaba ser el elegido.

Una vez que estuvo de vuelta en su habitación, adjuntó la fotografía al final del documento, lo subió a Twitter con el hashtag #VideoConAlecLightwood, y le dio en twittear. Ya no había marcha atrás, si eso no funcionaba se rendiría con Alec y empezaría a salir con alguien que conociera. O al menos eso se había propuesto.

Aprovechando que ya estaba dentro de la red social, se puso a curiosear buscando los documentos de los otros participantes y concluyó cuatro cosas. La primera, tenía muchos contrincantes. La segunda, varios de ellos eran talentosos, otros una vergüenza para el fandom lector. La tercera, la mayoría eran chicas, y celebraba que dos meses atrás Alec se había declarado gay. Y la cuarta, muchas de esas chicas estaban preciosas. Entró al perfil de varias, tratando de decidirse en si valía la pena escribirles, cuando en uno de los perfiles encontró un fragmento de un video de Alec, y obviamente su futuro esposo mataba a conquista de juventud, por lo que reprodujo el video.

Alec no era como los otros booktubers, quienes se esmeraban en mostrarse divertidos y alegres frente a las cámaras. El chico de ojos azules simplemente aparecía frente a una pared negra decorada con pequeños ledes dorados, sosteniendo un libro en sus manos, y hablando de éste. Magnus suponía que lo que hacía tan famoso a Alec era su atractivo físico, la ternura que poseía que hacía reír más que cualquier chiste previamente preparado, la mirada tan interesante que usaba para hablar de un libro, siempre descubriendo cosas que nadie más descubriría, y finalmente el aura que emanaba. Magnus sabía muchas cosas de Alec así que estaba influenciado, pero estaba seguro de que cualquiera que mirara sus videos por primera vez, le creería todo. Con solo verlo, sabías que ese chico no mentía.

Una vez terminó el fragmento del video, cortándolo justo en la parte donde Alec estaba diciendo por qué Jane Austen no había puesto a Elizabeth como la hermana mayor, cerró Twitter y corrió a YouTube. No podía dejar un video de Alec a medias. Pero sintió el aire abandonar sus pulmones cuando miró el número de suscriptores. El concurso se había cerrado hace cincuenta personas.

Se puso de pie de un salto mientras maldecía lo rápido que Alec se hacía popular. ¿Y si había enviado el twitt después de que el concurso se había cerrado? No quería ni pensar en eso. Cerró el computador y salió de la habitación dispuesto a ir a ayudar a su madre a preparar la cena. Si comprobaba que había enviado su documento tarde, jamás se lo perdonaría. Prefería esperar hasta cuando lo anunciaran como ganador, y ese día se reiría de lo ocurrido.

* * *

Dos semanas después se estaba riendo de lo ocurrido.

—Baja la voz, estamos en un lugar público— riñó Ragnor mientras daba una mirada alrededor, donde las personas en la plazoleta de comidas miraban entre divertidas y curiosas al chico de las carcajadas.

— ¡No quiero! — gritó y se puso de pie— ¡GANÉ! ¡ME ELIGIÓ! —

— ¡Siéntate! — Ragnor se llevó las manos a la cabeza y se dirigió a Catarina— ¡Haz algo! — pero la chica de cabello azul no podía hacer más que dejarse llevar por la contagiosa risa de Magnus.

— ¡Me eligió! —repitió el moreno y empezó a correr alrededor de las mesas. Ragnor bajó su cabeza buscando esconder el rostro entre sus manos, mientras Catarina se sorprendía de la inexistencia de límites en la vida de Magnus. El moreno se acercó a un niño que lo miraba sonriendo— ¡Me eligió!

— ¡Te eligió! —respondió el pequeño dando una palmada con sus manos. Magnus sonrió aún más, se acercó a la anciana de la misma mesa, la tomó de las manos, y la puso de pie mientras daba vueltas con ella.

— ¡Me eligió! —volvió a celebrar. La mujer no estaba tan activa como para responderle con la misma intensidad, pero ciertamente encontró divertida la situación y empezó a mover los hombros.

— ¡Te eligió! —repitió el niño dando une nueva palmada.

— ¡Felicidades! — gritó la anciana, y el niño aplaudió aún más al ver a su abuela entusiasmada.

Ragnor soltó un gruñido y pegó su frente contra la mesa.

—Nunca más volveré a salir con él.

—Es increíble el poder que tiene— murmuró Catarina observando a su amigo bailar con la anciana mientras los comensales cercanos golpeaban la mesa con sus palmas, haciendo lo más parecido a música— Acaba de ganarse a completos desconocidos.

—Acaba de hacer el ridículo frente a completos desconocidos— replicó Ragnor. Catarina ignoró al de cabello verde, y en su lugar tomó el teléfono de Magnus junto a ella y abrió Twitter, temiendo que todo se tratara de un error de Magnus por la emoción. Pero no lo era.

 _ **Magnus_Bane_Lightwood Te agradezco por haber participado, y te informo que eres el ganador. Excelente trabajo. Te enviaré las indicaciones por mensaje privado #TenemosGanador #VideoConAlecLightwood**_

—Ragnor…—murmuró la chica— realmente Magnus ganó.

—No me digas.

—No, enserio— Catarina le dio la vuelta al celular para que su amargado amigo pudiera ver— Deja a un lado tu gruñón interior, y analiza esto. Magnus realmente ganó, finalmente va a conocer al chico del que ha estado hablando por tres años— Ragnor levantó la cabeza y miro el celular. Aunque su ceño aún estaba fruncido, su cerebro parecía estar trabajando a toda velocidad. Catarina supo que Ragnor había comprendido la magnitud de lo que estaba pasando.

—Le van a romper el corazón a ese idiota— soltó— Está convencido de que Alec es el amor de su vida. —Catarina suspiró y volvió a dejar el celular. Magnus le había hablado tanto de Alec, que tenía una idea de cómo era el chico, y no era mala persona. Pero las posibilidades de que los sueños del moreno se cumplieran eran mínimas.

— ¿Y si le decimos que está deseando demasiado? —intentó ella, y luego miró hacia Magnus, quien bailaba la samba con tres ancianos más y con una radiante sonrisa instalada en el rostro— Olvídalo, no podemos hacerlo. Solo nos queda esperar— Ragnor asintió.

—Puede que no me agrade, pero aun así aquí estaremos para cuando se caiga de esa nube en la que se ha montado.

* * *

Una semana después, el día del viaje llegó. La madre de Magnus se despidió de su hijo en la puerta de la casa, aún demasiado sorprendida de que aquello realmente estuviera pasando. Magnus no se cambiaba por nadie, había elegido lo mejor entre toda su ropa, y luego había vuelto a elegir lo mejor de ese montón para empacarlo. No había parado de sonreír desde que había leído aquel twitt, y sabía que no dejaría de hacerlo hasta que conociera a Alec.

Se despidió una vez más de su madre, subió sus cosas en el baúl de su auto, y luego se sentó detrás del volante. Él vivía en Nueva York, y Alec en California, por lo que sería un largo viaje. Pero eso no importaba, porque en ese momento tenía un correo en su celular con la dirección de la casa del booktuber, algo que muchísimas personas deseaban encontrar.

Estaba en la carretera cuando su celular sonó. Buscó dentro de su bolsillo su _mano- libres_ y le dio al botón verde.

— ¿Hola?

— ¡Te fuiste sin despedirte, grandísimo malagradecido! —gritó Ragnor, y Magnus temió por la salud de su oído— ¡¿Quiénes han estado ahí cada vez que hablabas del youtuber ese?! ¡Nosotros! ¿Era muy difícil esperar en tu casa hasta que llegáramos?

—No quiero llegar tarde—justificó— Ese bien podría ser uno de los mejores días de mi vida, así que llegar tarde sería una ridiculez.

— ¿Qué no era el fin de semana?

—Lo es, pero ¿Sabes cuanta distancia hay de mi casa a la casa de mi hombre? —Magnus escuchó un gruñido a través de la línea y sonrió.

—Me imagino. En ese caso, Catarina y yo te deseamos un buen viaje, y que Alec sea tan guapo a como lo ves a través de una pantalla ¿Sabes que la edición de video puede hacer milagros?

—Voy a colgar

—Como sea, buena suerte— después escuchó a Catarina gritándole lo mismo desde el fondo, y luego el pitido que indicaba que la llamada se había terminado.

* * *

Magnus llegó a California y se hospedó en un cómodo hotel para turistas, donde incluso habían varios guías para suplir diferentes idiomas. Magnus se divirtió jugando con todos ellos al hacerles difíciles preguntas en español, alemán y portugués. Desde que era un niño, se había dado cuenta de que tenía una habilidad especial para aprender un idioma con solo ver clases online, películas, leer libros y escuchar música por algo cercano a un mes. Claramente no era como si fuera un nativo de esos países, pero sí lograba defenderse muy bien cuando lo hablaba. Y su talento, a parte del mínimo logro de pasar su clase de español con la mejor calificación, le había permitido traducir los videos de Alec a rumano, español, galés, irlandés, eslovaco, francés, indonesio, tailandés, alemán, ruso, albanés, coreano, danés, chino, griego, y portugués; y enviarlos a las páginas de fans oficiales en esos países para que ellos los compartieran. Había idiomas que dominaba pero que no sabía de qué país eran o como se llamaban, pero cuando lo descubriera también traduciría los videos de Alec para ellos. ¿A los otros fans aún les quedaba alguna duda de que Magnus era el fan número uno de Alec? Claro que sí, porque si hay algo que tienen los fanáticos, es que todos se creen el número uno.

El moreno disfrutó de los lugares turísticos del lugar, se dio uno que otro gusto en cuanto a ropa, y aprovechó esos días para tratar de distraerse y que el fin de semana no pareciera tan lejano. Y en un borrón llegó el día. Se vistió maravillosamente, subió a su auto, y usó el mensaje para leer la dirección de Alec y luego buscarla.

Parado en la puerta del chico, y después de verificar la dirección una vez más, miró a lado y lado de la calle. Alec no era un actor, pero podría considerarse una celebridad, y siempre había creído que la puerta de las celebridades debía de estar atestadas de fanáticos y uno que otro reportero. Pero ahí no había nadie, era un barrio tranquilo con casas californianas idénticas entre ellas: de dos pisos, colores pastel, y un amplio porche.

Una vez que se sintió preparado, llevó su dedo al timbre y esperó, pensando en que quizás debió haber traído un ramo de rosas o un peluche de un oso. O quizás chocolates. Ahora que pensaba en ello, no tenía idea cuál de esas cosas sería la preferencia de Alec.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando el seguro de la puerta sonó, por lo que miró al frente y creó una de sus más radiantes sonrisas. El chico en la puerta era alto, de piel extrañamente blanca que desentonaba con el lugar en el que vivía, cabello completamente negro, y unos preciosos ojos azules. Magnus ensanchó su sonrisa ante la vista de tan hermoso ángel. Se moría por ver la cara de Ragnor cuando le contara que Alec era tal cual a como salía en sus videos.

— ¿Magnus Bane? —preguntó, y para sorpresa de Magnus el chico no parecía haber tenido un episodio de amor a primera vista. Frunció ligeramente el ceño de solo pensar que cuando sus hijos tuvieran edad para preguntar, tendría que decir que lo primero que le dijo Alec fue su nombre completo como si fuera una maestra llamando lista.

—Si—contestó.

—Pasa—Alec se hizo a un lado y Magnus entró. Había supuesto que la casa de Alec debía de estar llena de lujos. Pero no. Al parecer Alec era más simple de lo que pensaba—Bueno, lo que vamos a hacer es…

—Espera—Magnus se giró hacia él—Antes de empezar con eso, quiero que sepas que es un enorme honor conocerte. He estado siguiendo tu canal creo que por más de tres años, prácticamente desde que iniciaste, y aunque jamás me había llamado la atención leer un libro o ver lo que había más allá de lo que estaba escrito en la página, con solo verte en tu primer video me dieron ganas de leer aquel libro. Y luego con el siguiente, y el siguiente… y mi madre está realmente muy feliz de que me guste leer. Y todo es gracias a ti—Alec lo miró sorprendido, pero aun así Magnus continuó— También te sigo en todas tus redes sociales, y puse a todos mis compañeros de clase a que lo hicieran. De hecho, todos ellos deben ver tus videos, incluso mis profesores también deben hacerlo.

— ¿Pusiste a tus profesores a verme? —preguntó el ojiazul.

— ¡Claro! Aparte del hecho de que tus videos son geniales, lamento por cada alma sobre la faz de la tierra que no pueda tener la dicha de verte cada semana—Magnus terminó, y Alec continuó con la expresión de sorpresa.

—Gracias—dijo, pero Magnus sentía que había algo extraño.

— ¿Todo está bien?

— ¿Cuantas personas me siguen? —preguntó el chico, Magnus parpadeó confundido, pero antes de responder, Alec levantó las manos frente a él—No, olvídalo. No respondas. Ven, vamos a hacer el video— Magnus lo siguió extrañado, pero aun así no comentó algo al respecto.

Alec lo guió a través de la sala hasta salir a un pequeño balcón que parecía irradiar luz gracias a los rayos solares que golpeaban un techo de láminas blancas. Ahí, en el centro del balcón, había una mesa de cristal con dos sillas.

—Qué bonito—exclamó, y se sentó en una silla mientras Alec se sentaba en la otra frente a él— Nunca he visto un video tuyo aquí.

—Siempre los grabo en mi cuarto.

— ¿Podría verlo? Sería muy emocionante ver dónde sucede la magia—Alec se encogió de hombros.

—Claro, no veo por qué no—respondió. Magnus suspiró, las cosas no estaban pasando como creía que iban a pasar.

— ¿Crees que soy guapo?—soltó, tomando a Alec desprevenido. El chico abrió los ojos hacia él, y un adorable sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas.

— ¿Por qué…?

—Te has declarado gay, así que si me dices que crees que no soy guapo, me sentiré terriblemente ofendido—Alec abrió aún más los ojos.

— ¡¿Qué yo hice que?! —Magnus rió suavemente, ubicó sus codos sobre la mesa, y se estiro hacia Alec, ya sabiendo que era lo que estaba pasando.

—Tú no eres quien maneja tus redes sociales ¿Verdad? —preguntó, y ni siquiera necesitaba una respuesta porque ya sabía que estaba en lo correcto. Alec negó con la cabeza— Ni tu canal de YouTube— y volvió a negar. Magnus volvió a sentarse derecho mientras hacía lo posible por tratar de ocultar su decepción.

—Oh, no— exclamó el ojiazul, y lo miró preocupado— Sabía que esto podía pasar algún día. Perdón, no quería decepcionarte. Es solo que simplemente jamás se me hubiera ocurrido subir un video a internet. Mi hermana lo hizo con una tarea sobre la reseña de un libro, me dijo que siguiera haciendo videos, y lo he hecho. Ella maneja todas las cuentas, y suele decirme que tengo muchos seguidores, pero no he sido capaz de preguntar el número exacto porque no quiero imaginar a tantas personas viéndome. Y este concurso también fue idea de ella. Yo solo acepté.

— ¿Soy tu primer fan en saber esto?

—Si—Magnus suspiró.

—Quizás esté un poco decepcionado de que haya sido tu hermana quien ha estado leyendo todos los mensajes que te enviaba por tus redes. Pero aun así eres la misma persona que está detrás de todos esos videos, así que no puedo decepcionarme del todo—Alec le sonrió.

—Gracias— el ojiazul sacó su celular y preparó la cámara—Muy bien, esto es lo que vamos a hacer. Izzy me pidió un video contigo donde les dijéramos que mañana grabaríamos juntos nuestro video, y debíamos decirles a las personas que estuvieran atentas. No debe ser muy largo, quizás treinta segundos.

—De acuerdo, estoy listo.

Alec levantó el celular dispuesto a empezar a grabar, pero antes de oprimir el botón, se giró hacia Magnus.

—Por cierto ¿Qué mensajes me enviabas? —Magnus le regaló una sonrisa.

—Te decía buenos días— respondió. Y Alec, después de asentir, empezó a grabar.

—Hola a todo el mundo— habló Alec, y Magnus tuvo que resaltar que el chico se veía relajado. Al parecer no saber el número de seguidores era una buena táctica— Estoy con el ganador, el neoyorquino Magnus Bane.

— ¡Hola! —Magnus sacudió sus palmas frente a la cámara con el entusiasmo marcando cada palabra— Estoy muy feliz de haber ganado, y de finalmente conocer al amor de mi vida, Alec Lightwood. El viaje fue supremamente largo, pero el haber conocido a este formidable ojiazul ha hecho que todo valiera la pena.

—Ah…—Alec quedó momentáneamente mudo, y Magnus sonrió con orgullo. Todos aquellos que también le escribían "te amo" al ojiazul, se retorcerían de envidia en cuanto vieran ese video—Entonces mañana él y yo grabaremos juntos un video…

—Muy juntos—recalcó Magnus—Así que no les recomiendo que se lo pierdan—Alec pareció volver a quedarse mudo, y Magnus sonrió tanto que sentía que sus mejillas podrían explotar.

—Nos vemos mañana— dijo Alec, y dio por terminado el video. Inmediatamente se giró hacia Magnus— ¿El amor de tu vida? —preguntó, y hasta sus orejas estaban rojas. Magnus se rió.

—Lo lamento, creo que olvidé mencionar ese detalle antes—Alec lo miró un momento más, pero al final pareció que no había nada por decir, por lo que miró la pantalla de su celular— ¿Qué haces?

—Le envío el video a mi hermana— respondió el chico, y después de unos momentos volvió a levantar la mirada—Listo. Gracias por tu tiempo.

Después de eso, Magnus se despidió del chico y volvió a su hotel para pasar el resto del día metido en el restaurante y probando toda la comida que no conocía. El primer encuentro con Alec no fue como creyó que sería, y algo le decía que no cambiaría. Alec no era lo suficientemente abierto como para haber creado un canal por cuenta propia, ni siquiera como para manejar sus redes sociales. El verdadero Alec era un chico adorable y en general tímido. Algo que no estaba mal, pero que alteraba todo lo que el moreno había pensado por años.

Esa noche, acostado en la cama del hotel, usó su celular para entrar a la cuenta de Alec en Twitter, donde habían subido el video de ellos. Fue extraño verse a sí mismo, pero al mismo tiempo agradable. Debía admitir que la cámara lo adoraba. Bajó para leer unos cuantos de los miles de comentarios, encontrándose con que varios de ellos recalcaban su atractivo físico, cosa que no le sorprendió. Pero si le sorprendió cuando alguien comentó la hermosa pareja que serían Magnus y Alec, y cuando de ahí en adelante todos seguían con lo mismo.

Magnus movió su dedo rápidamente, sabiendo que no necesitaba permanecer en el twitt porque por los emoticones de corazones intuía que de nuevo lo estaban emparejando con Alec. También había preguntas, algunas interesantes, otras bastante indecentes. Eso era lo que el moreno siempre había querido que le pasara, pero ahora que estaba sucediendo, y que no era real, pensó en lo loco que estaba el fandom al que había pertenecido.

Sabiendo que si comentaba o interactuaba con la publicación, revelaría su perfil personal, decidió mantenerse al margen, apagar su celular, y tratar de dormir. Al día siguiente sería el video con Alec, y sería su última oportunidad de convencer al ojiazul de que estaban destinados a terminar juntos. Si no funcionaba, debía volver a casa y obligarse a olvidar lo ocurrido.

* * *

A penas Alec le abrió la puerta, y Magnus observó al ojiazul, supo que algo estaba mal. El chico tenía los ojos abiertos y lucía realmente asustado.

— ¿Estás bien? —le preguntó preocupado.

—Tengo…—Alec se dio cuenta de que no había cerrado la puerta, así que lo hizo antes de volver a mirar a Magnus—Tengo más de un millón de suscripciones.

—Ah—Magnus se pasó una mano por el cabello, no muy seguro de como calmar la ansiedad del otro—Muchos de esos pueden ser cuentas falsas…

—El video que hicimos ayer tuvo doscientas mil respuestas—continuó el chico. Magnus tosió ligeramente.

—Pues claro, yo estaba en él.

— ¡Lo hicimos ayer!

—Bueno ¿Dónde demonios estaba tu hermana que te dejó ver todo eso? —reclamó el moreno.

—Izzy no sabe que busqué mi canal— aceptó Alec— Después de lo que dijiste me dio curiosidad y… —el chico miró a Magnus con sus ojos azules brillando de intensidad— ¿Cómo demonios voy a hacer un video para toda esa gente? ¡No puedo!

—Si puedes— Magnus miró alrededor, pero no encontró nada con lo que pudiera sustentar su seguridad— Em… ¿Dónde está tu cámara?

—Arriba, en mi habitación

—Entonces vamos— el moreno tomó la mano de Alec y lo llevó escaleras arriba. Quizás, que un extraño te arrastrara por tu casa debería ser incómodo, pero Alec parecía demasiado asustado como para opinar al respecto. Magnus se asomó por todas las habitaciones que encontró hasta dar con la que tenía aquel fondo que siempre veía tras Alec en sus videos— Oh dios…—murmuró soltando a Alec y caminando para tocar la pared negra con los ledes dorados—Sabía que era real. Muchos de tus fans creen que es edición ¿Sabes?

—No lo sabía— respondió Alec caminando hacia él—Mi hermana fue la que montó ese fondo. Según ella, hacía que mis videos llamaran la atención.

—Y tiene razón— respondió Magnus, pensando momentáneamente en que quizá de quien estaba enamorado sería de la hermana de Alec.

—Ahí está la cámara— Magnus se giró. Justo frente a la pared negra, había un trípode sosteniendo una cámara que apuntaba directamente hacia ellos. Era extraño ver el lugar donde todo fue creado, y aun así encontrarlo tan… simple. Quizás Magnus esperaba enormes cámaras de televisión, luces colgando del techo, e incluso un director que le avisara a Alec cuando hablar y cuando no.

— ¿Y qué es lo que debemos hacer?

—Quería hablarte sobre eso. La idea era hacer un video hablando sobre lo que respondiste en el concurso, pero…

—Un momento—Magnus lo interrumpió, porque había algo que se había dado cuenta no había preguntado, y ansiaba saber la respuesta— ¿Tu leíste lo que escribí y me elegiste, o lo hizo tu hermana? — había vulnerabilidad en su voz y lo sabía. Estaba preparándose para la mayor decepción de todas cuando Alec le sonrió.

—Lo hice yo, ella me envió diez documentos y me dejó elegir a mí al ganador. Por eso era que quería que habláramos de lo que habías hecho, porque me pareció fascinante. Y la forma en la que cambiabas las historias fue muy cómica— Magnus supuso que la hermana de Alec le había enviado solo 10 para no alertar al chico de la cantidad de seguidores que tenía, pero le daba gracias al cielo de que él hubiera sido uno de esos 10. Y más aún, que a Alec le hubiera gustado.

—Gracias—Alec caminó hacia la cámara.

—Pero Izzy me dijo que no hiciéramos eso—continuó— Dijo que respondiéramos preguntas de Twitter— Magnus sonrió abiertamente, haciendo una nota mental de abrazar efusivamente a la hermana de Alec el día en el que la conozca.

—Qué extraño, no tengo idea de por qué— comentó— ¿Lo habías hecho antes?

—Nunca. Pero no puede ser tan malo ¿No? Ella dijo que me enviaría las preguntas que seleccionó.

—Perfecto, suena fácil— Alec caminó hasta su escritorio, donde tomó una silla, y la acomodó junto a la suya frente a la pared negra.

— ¿Listo? —Magnus se sentó y asintió. Alec caminó hasta la cámara, la puso a grabar, y regresó para sentarse junto a él—No te preocupes si te equivocas, le envío el video a mi hermana y ella lo edita antes de subirlo—Magnus volvió a asentir y con una sonrisa se giró hacia la cámara. Pero Alec no habló. Magnus se giró hacia él, encontrando al chico con la mirada congelada frente al lente.

—Alec, eres fantástico. Siempre has hecho esto.

—Sí, pero no sabía que había tanta gente viéndome.

— ¿Cuál gente? Yo solo veo una cámara— Alec se giró hacia él levantando una ceja— Corrección, hay una cámara, y también estoy yo.

—Sabes a lo que me refiero.

—Sí, pero no importa eso. Tú solo piensa en que los únicos que te ven somos nosotros dos. Y has lo que siempre haces: deslúmbralos—Magnus jamás, ni en sus sueños más locos, se imaginó dándole consejos al famoso Alec Lightwood sobre cómo ser un youtuber. Pero ahí estaba. El hombre de ojos azules junto a él tenía la apariencia de ser lo suficientemente maduro como para poder hacer frente a cualquier cosa, pero todo era una fachada. Alec era inseguro y tímido, todo lo contrario a lo que todo el mundo creía de él—Alec—Magnus estiró una mano para tomar la del ojiazul. Éste inmediatamente apartó la suya.

— ¿Qué haces? —preguntó preocupado dándole una mirada a la cámara grabando.

—Está bien—tranquilizó el moreno—Tu hermana después lo cortara. Es solo que tú siempre has estado ahí para mí, y quisiera que sepas que yo estoy aquí para ti ahora. Es lo justo—Magnus volvió a tomar la mano de Alec y le dio un suave apretón— Haces cosas increíbles, y yo conozco a varios de tus fans. Muchos de ellos tienen grandes historias, algunos estuvieron a punto de perder el año escolar, otros entraron a una depresión por una decepción amorosa, otros eran huérfanos y sentían que estaban solos en el mundo. Tú cambiaste todo eso, ayudaste a un montón de personas, y no solo con tus videos directamente, sino también uniéndonos como fans. No puedes detener lo que has hecho, porque consiente o inconscientemente, es grandioso— Alec parpadeó hacia él.

—Wow…—Magnus rió.

—Lo sé, tengo un gran talento para ganarme a las personas. En fin, el caso es que no harás un video solo. Lo haremos juntos, y todo resultará perfecto—con un apretón más, Magnus liberó la mano de Alec y volvió a mirar hacia la cámara.

—Hola a todos, soy Alec Lightwood— habló el chico, y Magnus supo que había hecho lo correcto con sus palabras, porque esa voz definitivamente sonaba más segura—El día de hoy no les tengo ninguna reseña. Como saben, este es un video especial porque no estoy solo. Me acompaña Magnus Bane—Magnus sacudió sus manos en forma de saludo— Y lo que vamos a hacer es contestar algunas preguntas de Twitter que ustedes me enviaron ayer—Alec levantó su celular y abrió un documento. Magnus se estiró sobre el hombro de Alec para tener un vistazo de lo que parecía una lista enumerada— ¿Listo? —le preguntó Alec, y Magnus volvió a enderezarse.

—Listo.

—Muy bien— el ojiazul volvió a mirar su celular— La primera pregunta es…. ¿Cuál ha sido tu video favorito de mí?—Magnus sonrió y se removió en la silla.

—Es complicado elegir solo uno— murmuró, y miró hacia el techo buscando estrujar su cerebro por una respuesta. Finalmente la obtuvo y, en lugar de mirar la cámara, miró hacia Alec— Ya lo tengo. Mi video favorito es el primero que hiciste, y casualmente el primero que vi, porque fue con el que comenzaste, fue el que hizo que me enamorara de ti, y de algún modo fue el que cambió toda mi existencia— Alec abrió un momento los ojos hacia él, y Magnus le sonrió a modo de disculpa. Nota mental: debía evitar decir que amaba a Alec o sino el chico se quedaría mudo frente a la cámara— ¿Siguiente pregunta? —ayudó.

—Emm…—Alec volvió a leer la pantalla del celular— ¿Qué hizo que me eligieras, y no a otro youtuber?

—La misma razón por la que tú me elegiste a mí— respondió, y estuvo tentado de decir "porque eres increíblemente guapo" — Por tu interesante contenido— Alec asintió y volvió al celular.

— ¿Cómo me encontraste? —Magnus rió.

—Aún recuerdo esa historia. Hace tres años tenía catorce años, así que era un niño que no sabía del mundo. Había una chica de mi colegio…—Magnus pensó en que mencionar a la chica involucrada podría darle esperanza a los fans que querían con Alec, así que frunció el ceño. Lo último que quería era que todos pensaran que era heterosexual— Vaya, ahora que recuerdo era un chico. Bastante lindo, por cierto.

— ¿Qué pasó con él? — preguntó Alec.

—Se llamaba Cassie. El chico. Curioso nombre ¿No? En fin, Cassie era muy lindo y yo era un niño que le temía a la palabra noviazgo o amor, pero definitivamente sabía que ese niño me parecía lindo. Así que decidí besarlo—Alec parpadeó.

— ¿Así, sin más?

—Si… solo quería besarlo, era todo. No quería regalarle nada, ni escribirle cartas. Solo estaría tranquilo si lo besaba. Entonces Cassie terminó su entrenamiento de ballet… Sí, hacía ballet, no es raro.

—Claro que no.

—Y fue a la parte de atrás de los casilleros a quitarse sus zapatillas. Yo me acerqué, me arrodillé frente a él, y le ayude a quitárselas mientras le robaba el beso. Él estaba sorprendido, esperó a que terminara de desamarrar los delicados lazos, y luego me empujó diciendo que los niños le daban asco— Alec abrió los ojos hacia él. Magnus lo miró— Sí, así fue.

—Entonces…

—Entonces, luego de ser vil mente rechazado, me fui a casa. Abrí YouTube y escribí en el buscador "un mocoso acaba de rechazarme" y boom, apareció "Reseña del lazarillo de Tormes por Alec Lightwood" Me pareció curioso que un estadounidense de veinte años y con unos preciosos ojos azules decidiera comentar algo de un libro en español, pero no vi el video. Primero hice un enorme esfuerzo por aprender español, luego leí el libro, y luego ahí si vi aquel video. Ahí fue cuando todo cambió —Alec le sonrió.

—Vaya, no imaginé que abría tanta historia. ¿Y qué pasó con ese niño?

—Se volvió monja—Magnus parpadeó y miró a Alec— No es raro.

—Claro que no— Alec no sonó muy convencido, pero de todos modos levantó su celular para leer la siguiente pregunta— ¿Tienes pareja? —Alec alejó el celular como si no creyera que aquello fuera real—No tienes que responder si no quieres—se apresuró a añadir. Magnus le sonrió.

—No me molesta responder que soy un codiciado soltero ¿Qué hay de ti? —Alec abrió la boca y la volvió a cerrar—También eres soltero, lo sé. Aún tengo oportunidad— Magnus le sonrió, pero Alec solo bajó la cabeza para leer la siguiente pregunta.

— ¿Te interesaría tener algo conmigo? ¡¿Quién demonios hizo estas preguntas?! — Magnus se rió al ver un rubor cubrir las mejillas de Alec. En realidad, aquellas preguntas eran normales comparadas con las otras miles que habían en Twitter.

—Está ahí, así que debo responder— Magnus volvió a mirar a Alec— Claro que me interesaría. Es lo que me ha interesado desde la primera vez que te vi a través de la pantalla de mi computador. Pero no tengo prisa, después de todo, la vida es muy larga.

—Tu vida es muy larga— replicó Alec— Eres un jovencito, te falta todo por vivir—Magnus soltó una risa seca.

—Oh, tienes razón. Francamente, los seis años que nos llevamos es una distancia descomunal que va más allá de la mente humana— aquel comentario hizo que Alec soltara una carcajada, y Magnus se quedó embelesado viéndolo. Ahora era oficial, tímido o abierto, seguro o inseguro, amaba a ese hombre.

—En fin, siguiente pregunta— Alec levantó el celular de nuevo— ¿Qué fue lo primero que pensaste cuando te abrí mi puerta? —Magnus lo miró antes de responder, preguntándose a sí mismo si diría la verdad o se ahorraría el poner incómodo al ojiazul.

— _Vreau să dau totul pentru acest om_ —respondió sinceramente. Alec abrió los ojos sorprendido. (*Quiero dar todo por este hombre* en rumano)

—Wow… ¿Qué es eso? ¿Hablas otro idioma?

—Otros idiomas— corrigió— Eso era rumano.

—Increíble ¿Qué otros idiomas hablas? — Magnus sonrió orgulloso de que algo referente a él haya llamado la atención del chico.

—Te haría una entera demostración, pero no te me podrías resistir— respondió petulante, y Alec rodó los ojos.

—De acuerdo, pero no me has dicho que fue lo que pensaste cuando me viste.

—"Este chico es demasiado pálido como para vivir en California" —respondió, algo que no era una mentira del todo. Alec hizo una mueca.

—Tú eres demasiado bronceado como para vivir en Nueva York.

— _Touche_ — no se iba a poner a contarle a Alec todos sus trucos de belleza. Uno, porque ese no debía ser el tema principal del video, y dos, porque Alec no los necesitaba en lo absoluto. — ¿Siguiente pregunta? — el ojiazul volvió a levantar el celular.

—Mmm dice que debemos buscar alguna cosa que tengamos en común—Alec bajó el celular y lo miró— Eso es fácil. Ambos somos hombres— Magnus soltó una carcajada ante la astucia del ojiazul—Retiro lo dicho, aún tienes 17 años ¿no? —y se obligó a borrar la risa y mirarlo seriamente.

— ¿Y qué importa? ¿Eso me hace un mono? —Alec rió.

—Claro que no, pero aún no eres hombre en todo el sentido de la palabra. Eres un adolescente.

—Un adolescente hombre—especificó.

—Un adolescente hombre— confirmó Alec— Pero aun así debemos buscar algo que sea más exacto para ambos.

—Déjamelo a mí— Magnus se acomodó en la silla y estiró sus manos frente a él, como si estuviera preparándose para ir al gimnasio. Luego de que terminara de estirarse, miró a Alec— ¿Color favorito?

—Negro

—Azul, otra cosa. ¿Estación favorita?

—Invierno.

—Verano, otra cosa. ¿Helado favorito?

—Limón.

—Pistacho con trozos de fresa y cobertura de chocolate, otra cosa. ¿Cantante favorito? —Alec meditó aquello.

— ¿Freddy Mercury?

—Adele, otra cosa. ¿Película de Disney favorita? —Alec levantó una ceja hacia él—Responde la pregunta—el chico rió.

—Disney… ¿De princesas de Disney? Me gusta Hércules.

—Hércules no es una princesa— dijo Magnus en medio de una carcajada que casi lo hace ahogarse.

— ¡Claro que no! — dijo Alec, aunque Magnus no podía parar de reír— Sé eso, obviamente sé eso.

—No me digas— Magnus se limpió una lágrima imaginaria antes de volver a recomponerse— ¿Entonces elijes Hércules?

—Sí, Hércules ¿Tu? —Magnus llevó una mano a su barbilla.

—Megara es hermosa, sí. Pero si buscamos atractivo, Ariel y Eric están por encima de cualquiera. Normalmente prefiero a las rubias, pero el rojo de Ariel es hermoso y poco común. Y Eric no hay ni que mencionarlo, cabello negro y ojos azules es la combinación más perfecta que puede haber, y ambos son de la misma película, así que elijo a la sirenita— Magnus notó un leve sonrojo en el ojiazul, y muy tarde se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho referente a Eric, ya que inconscientemente se había estado refiriendo a Alec— Y me gustan las canciones— completó—De hecho, me encantan. _Guardate un po' quello che ho. È una raccolta preziosa, lo so. Vi sembrerà che io sia. Una che ha tutto ormai_ — su plan funcionó, ya que Alec dejó atrás el sonrojo y lo miró sorprendido.

— Eso es "Parte de él" pero no sé en qué idioma.

—Italiano.

—Increíble— exclamó el ojiazul, y su voz estaba cargada de asombro y admiración.

—Sigamos. ¿Planeta favorito? —Alec lo miró confundido.

—¿La tierra? —preguntó dudoso— Si es algún tipo de pregunta con trampa para encontrar algo en lo que obviamente vamos a…

—Marte—cortó Magnus, y Alec lo miró aún más confundido— Marte es de un rojo precioso. La tierra es azul y verde, dos colores que definitivamente no combinan juntos—explicó, y por la mirada que le dio Alec, tuvo que continuar—Tú lo dijiste, soy un adolescente, así que entiendo el mundo a mi manera. Y ya deja de mirarme así, sigamos. ¿Deporte favorito? — Alec se obligó a olvidar lo ocurrido con el planeta, y pensó en su próxima respuesta.

—Arquería.

—Que sexy— soltó, para después sacudir la cabeza— Quiero decir, el mío es realmente sexy, me gusta el baile. Siguiente ¿Día o noche?

—Día.

—Noche—Magnus suspiró— Es increíble, pero aún no me rindo. ¿Libro favorito?

—"Cakes and Ale" ¿Lo conoces?

—Alec, leí todos los libros que has reseñado. Lo conozco. Siempre has tenido una debilidad por la literatura británica ¿No es cierto? — Alec parpadeó hacia él, como si no se le hubiera ocurrido aquello antes.

—Creo que sí.

—Sí, la tienes. Mi libro favorito es el Lazarillo de Tormes, y ya expliqué mis razones— Alec miró más allá de él y sonrió melancólicamente.

—En mi clase de español me dejaron de tarea hacer un video con la reseña de ese pequeño libro. Recuerdo que tuve que leerlo con un diccionario al lado, y tuve que buscar una de cada tres palabras.

— ¿No te gusta el español?

—No, es muy complicado— Magnus asintió, sabiendo que no tenía sentido preguntar "Idioma favorito" porque no iban a coincidir— ¿Animal favorito?

—Los gatos— respondió inmediatamente, y Magnus le sonrió.

— ¿Enserio? El mío también— el moreno levantó una mano, y chocó las palmas con Alec, ambos sonriendo— ¡Que vivan los gatos! —Alec rió y levantó su celular.

—Al fin podemos pasar a la siguiente. ¿Cómo le dirías a alguien que quieres salir con él? —Alec asintió hacia la pregunta y miró a Magnus con atención. El moreno pensó muy bien en la respuesta, y se tomó su tiempo eligiendo las palabras.

—Le diría "Desde el día en que vi tus ojos azules, no he parado de pensar en ellos. Quisiera hacerte muchas cosas, la gran mayoría demasiado intensas como para confesarlas con palabras, pero hay otras más inocentes, y no por ello menos importantes. ¿Qué te parece si me concedes una al dejarme invitarte a un café?" —Magnus concluyó con una radiante sonrisa— Claro, en el hipotético caso de que el chico tuviera ojos azules—Alec tosió ligeramente y asintió.

—De acuerdo. Siguiente.

— ¡Espera! No me has dicho lo que tú dirías—le sonrió—Mis ojos son verdes, por cierto.

—Sé que tus ojos son verdes—dijo Alec— Lo noté desde la primera vez que te abrí mi puerta.

— ¿Y…?

— ¿Y qué? No voy a responder esa pregunta— Magnus frunció el ceño.

—Yo la respondí.

—Porque aquí dice "Para Magnus" — Alec levantó el celular y le mostró. Magnus leyó aquello aún con el ceño fruncido, y no pudo decir nada más mientras Alec leía las siguientes preguntas.

El resto del video pasó. Algunas preguntas buscaban ponerlos en una situación incómoda, pero Alec siempre buscaba responder con la mayor naturalidad del caso, y Magnus ya no tenía ganas de hacer avances. Aunque fingía sonrisas o tranquilidad, se sentía frustrado porque el ojiazul nunca había correspondido de ninguna forma a parte de un suave sonrojo, algo tan común que bien le podría pasar a cualquiera en invierno.

Finalmente el video ya mostraba indicios de terminarse, porque Alec bloqueó su celular cuando se terminaron las preguntas.

—Y eso fue todo— informó— Muchas gracias por acompañarnos, y nos vemos la próxima semana para una nueva reseña. Gracias Magnus por venir.

—Gracias a ti por invitarme— respondió sencillamente. Después Alec se puso de pie, avanzó hasta la cámara, y la apagó.

—Eso estuvo excelente, hemos terminado— Magnus frunció el ceño y se puso de pie. Por los últimos minutos había guardado su frustración, pero ahora que no había cámara, podía liberarse.

— ¡Nada estuvo excelente! ¿Qué demonios pasa contigo? ¿Te parezco feo? ¿Crees que soy un niño? ¿Crees que no puedo salir contigo solo porque eres una celebridad y yo nadie? —Alec se quedó de piedra apenas lo escuchó—Y ni se te ocurra volver a perder la voz, no ahora. ¡Di algo! —Alec parpadeó, obligándose a sí mismo a permanecer en el momento.

—Magnus… yo…

—¡¿Por qué las cosas no salieron como quería que salieran?! ¿Era mucho pedir que me robaras un beso en mitad del video?

—Sí— respondió el ojiazul con obviedad al tiempo que sus mejillas se tornaban rosa.

—¡¿Por qué?!

— ¡Porque apenas te conozco! — Magnus se cruzó de brazos y miró ceñudo hacia el suelo.

—Auch— soltó— ¿Qué hay de un amor a primera vista? ¿No crees en él? —Alec suspiró y se acercó. El moreno al principio se resistió, pero al final no pudo evitar mirar a esos profundos ojos azules.

—No eres feo, y creo que eso lo sabes de sobra— le dijo— Pero tú y yo no somos iguales, y aunque digan que la edad no importa, definitivamente en nuestro caso ella hace que veamos el mundo de formas muy diferentes. Mírate, quieres hacer rabietas, ver Disney, bailar.

—Eso no tiene nada que ver con la edad— murmuró el moreno—Yo siempre he sido así, y siempre seré así.

—Y eres alguien. Eres un chico muy talentoso con una gran vida por delante, mientras que yo probablemente me quedaré haciendo videos quien sabe por cuánto tiempo. Hasta que dejen de verme, supongo. ¿Realmente quieres que te conozcan como el que sale con el booktuber?

— ¡Sí! — contestó inmediatamente— Claro que quiero que me conozcan por eso.

— ¿No quisieras que te conocieran por algún mérito tuyo? — insistió el ojiazul— Que te conozcan por tu nombre y lo que vales, no por la persona con la que sales—Magnus gruñó, la suave y hermosa voz de Alec, aquella que lo había convencido de leer cualquier libro, estaba ganándole a su voluntad—No te quiero robar nada de lo que tú puedas hacer en tu vida.

—De acuerdo— Magnus levantó la barbilla con toda dignidad. No había pasado tres años de su vida planeando su boda como para que Alec ni siquiera estuviera interesado en él— Tu ganas, por ahora. Pero me voy a volver youtuber— Alec levantó sus cejas negras.

— ¿Ah, sí?

—Si— Magnus se obligó a pensar en algo rápido— Voy a hacer covers de canciones en todos los idiomas. Voy a crecer, y voy a volverme tan o más famoso de lo que tú eres. Y entonces nos volveremos a encontrar, y no tendrás ninguna excusa para rechazarme.

—Magnus…—murmuró Alec mientras negaba con la cabeza, pero Magnus continuó.

—Va a pasar—insistió.

Un momento después Magnus se encontraba con la mano en la puerta de la casa de Alec, dispuesto a irse. El ojiazul estaba parado en mitad de la sala, debatiéndose en si debía decir algo. Magnus no quería que dijera nada, porque obviamente terminarían siendo algún tipo de disculpas.

—Espero que tengas suerte— dijo Alec—Pero si vas a pasar unos días más en California, puedes venir cuando quieras.

—Volveré a casa—respondió Magnus, y finalmente cerró la puerta.

* * *

Una vez estuvo en su auto, se dirigió al hotel, empacó todas sus cosas en tiempo record, y se puso en marcha rumbo a Nueva York. El primer encuentro con el amor de su vida no había sido como lo había planeado, pero se prepararía muy bien para los siguientes.

Dos días después, sin siquiera haberse detenido a dormir en algún hotel, llegó a casa. Aparcó el auto en la entrada, y se dirigió a la puerta dejando a tras sus maletas. Usó sus llaves para entrar, y en la sala se encontró a su madre en medio de Ragnor y Catarina, los tres abrazados sobre el sofá mientras veían el video que Alec ya había subido a su canal. Más bien, la hermana de Alec.

—Llegué—informó. Escuchó una serie de gritos ahogados antes de que los tres se giraran a verlo ahí parado, y sin siquiera decir una palabra más, pareció Ragnor y Catarina pudieron leer la expresión en su rostro, porque ambos se pusieron de pie y corrieron a abrazarlo.

—Te dije que era un idiota— murmuró Ragnor.

—Tal vez era demasiado, Magnus—comentó Catarina. Magnus les correspondió el abrazo a ambos, y luego los pasó para dirigirse al sofá y abrazar a su madre.

—Mi yerno se lo pierde— consoló ella, haciendo a Magnus sonreír.

El moreno se irguió y le dio una mirada rápida al video.

—Deberías leer los comentarios— le dijo Catarina— Todos los shippean—Magnus pensó en que aquello le daba cierta ventaja, pero luego decidió que no quería usarla. Primero, porque no quería hacer sentir incómodo a Alec, por lo que si iba a empezar como youtuber, sería como alguien que no tiene sentimientos por Alec Lightwood en lo más mínimo. Y segundo, porque el día en el que el ojiazul cayera a sus pies, sería porque así se sentía, y no por presión de sus fans. Así que en ambos sentidos le convenía que esa fiebre de emparejarlos pasara pronto.

—Chicos, necesito que me ayuden—se giró hacia Ragnor y Catarina—Ayúdenme a seleccionar canciones.

* * *

 **Demasiado tierno, necesito escribir otra cosa para equilibrar mi espíritu. Pero esta era una ocasión especial y lo valía :) Gracias por leer.**


End file.
